Through the Fire and the Flames
by chacus.amucus.kilier
Summary: HIATUS - Draco must recover from what he's done. Hermione has changed her ways. Will they clash or find comfort in each other? AU from the end of HBP
1. What Ya Gonna Do

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Underage drinking in this chapter. There may be other warnings in other chapters.

**A/N:** Last week I signed up for my fall classes. I'm taking 18 credit hours, all of which are reading intensive, twelve of which are also writing intensive. Because of this, I will not be able to do NaNoWriMo in November so I have decided to do it early.

This fic is AU in that Voldemort attacked at the end of 6th year and horcruxes did not exist. Everything else is canon, including Dumbledore's death.

This is my first attempt at NaNoWriMo. Hell, this is my first attempt at a long, in-depth story. That being said, I hope you like it. Please review to let me know what you did or did not like and what I can improve. Thank you.

* * *

><p>July 30, 1997. It had been one month since Voldemort attacked Hogwarts through the cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Draco had almost given up and switched sides before Snape showed up and did the job for him. The battle had lasted throughout the night with Harry finally killing the Dark Lord as the sun broke over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Draco had spent most of that time hiding from the battle.<p>

Despite that, the Ministry had charged him with the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the poisoning of Ronald Weasley, the use of an unforgivable on a minor, cursing Katie Bell, and crimes against humanity as a Death Eater. Things really were not looking up for him.

He had had to wait an entire month for his trial. He was allowed to spend it at home in Malfoy Manor, but he was not allowed to leave. The Ministry had put a tracking charm on him to alert them if he even considered it. But, he did not. He spent most of that time in his father's study, draining one bottle of his father's Ogden's Old Firewhiskey after another.

On July 5, he was allowed out to attend his father's trial. Moral support, they said. A lot of good that did. As bad off as Draco's case appeared, his father's was ten times worse at least. His father had his crimes from the first war tacked on as well, and all of the bribery of Ministry officials among other things. The Wizengamot didn't even have to exit to deliberate. They immediately sentenced Lucius to a lifetime in Azkaban with a one-strike clause. If he tried to cause trouble even once, he would get the Kiss without a trial.

Draco was thankful his mother was not charged with any crimes. He didn't know if he would be able to survive her trial, much less if she were found guilty. She had never taken the mark nor had she ever shown her loyalty in public. Anything she may have done in her own home was considered defending her property.

The Daily Prophet had been doing articles on the Death Eater trials since they began. On July 12, they had an article on Snape's trial from the day before. He had been charged with Dumbledore's murder - a crime most considered worse than murdering the Minister - but he was found not guilty. Harry Potter presented Dumbledore's memories of their agreement; he had found them the next day in the Headmaster's pensieve. Narcissa testified to having him make an Unbreakable Vow to keep her son from committing the act. Apparently that was all the Wizengamot required to allow him to continue teaching.

After reading the article, Draco considered the possibility of Potter testifying at his trial. He had been there. He had to have seen the indecision on his face. He had to have heard the desperation in his voice. But Draco dared not get his hopes up. They had done nothing but antagonize each other for six years. Not six months ago, Draco had tried to crucio him. Of course, Potter had nearly killed Draco with his defense, but would that matter? There was one way to find out.

At seven o'clock that morning three Aurors arrived to escort him to Courtroom Ten. When he walked through the door the Wizengamot, witnesses, and spectators were already seated. He looked to see who would be testifying, but it didn't bode well. The witness stands were empty. The only positive sign, as far as he could tell, was that the chains didn't bind him when he sat in the thrice-curséd chair.

Shacklebolt, the new Minister, did not acknowledge him when he sat. Instead, he looked to the Auror standing to the side and ordered, "Dawlish, administer the veritaserum." The man complied immediately. Draco didn't fight it, knowing that would only hurt his case. When it was done, the Minister looked at him. "Please state your full name for the record."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"And your date of birth."

"June 5, 1980."

"Thank you. Now, to check that the veritaserum took effect. What color are your eyes?"

"Grey."

"Where do you live?"

"Malfoy Manor during holidays. Hogwarts during school."

"What form is your patronus?"

_Well, this is the end, I suppose_, Draco thought to himself as he mumbled, "idon'thaveone."

"You need to speak up, Mr. Malfoy," the Minister admonished with a glare.

"I do not have a patronus, Minister," Draco enunciated, barely hiding the sneer. Shacklebolt knew good and well Draco didn't have a patronus form, that he couldn't even cast a patronuse shield. And he knew exactly why, too.

"Why is that?"

"Death Eaters cannot even cast a patronus shield because of the punishments received at the hands of the Dark Lord. There are not enough good memories left to power it," Draco answered, not caring to hide his disdain for the Minister or his line of questioning.

"Very well. Are there any witnesses you care to present?" It seemed that implication was enough for the Minister. He didn't need Draco to admit to having taken the Mark.

Before Draco could answer, he heard the most amazing sound in the world.

"Yes," Harry answered as he walked through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I was mobbed in the Atrium."

"That's understandable, Mr. Potter. Are you here to testify for Mr. Malfoy?" Shacklebolt was visibly surprised by the Savior's appearance in the courtroom.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Are you willing to testify under veritaserum?" The Minister had regained control of himself.

"Yes, sir," Harry repeated.

"Dawlish, please administer the veritaserum on Mr. Potter." The Auror once again responded immediately.

"Can you please state your name for the record?" Shacklebolt began the questioning.

"Harry James Potter."

"And your birthday?"

"July 31, 1980."

"Mr. Potter, you are still a minor according to wizarding law. I'm afraid you cannot testify unless in defense of yourself." Shacklebolt appeared to truly be sorry.

"Actually, Minister, I am physically one day older than I am chronologically because of the use of a time turner once in my third year," Harry sheepishly admitted. Of course, Kingsley already knew this.

"Very well. Please present your testimony." It was with this acceptance that Draco began to suspect perhaps the Minister did not want to put him away for life.

"The first charge is attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore?" At the Minister's nod, Harry continued. "Any acts in relation to this were committed under duress. Before the final battle, on the Astronomy Tower, Draco admitted to the Headmaster that Voldemort threatened to kill his mother if he did not fix the cabinet and kill Dumbledore. Both Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape can testify to this threat."

"As for the poisoning of Ronald Weasley, it was unintentional. Horace Slughorn had planned to give that bottle of mead to Dumbledore for Christmas. Instead, he gifted the Headmaster with a cheaper bottle. If anything it was negligence on the part of Professor Slughorn. Any true Potions Master knows to check any food or drink they are given for tampering."

"As to the use of an unforgivable on a minor, Draco was also a minor at the time, so that charge should be lessened to simply the use of an unforgivable. However, during Defense Against the Dark Arts in our fourth year, Bartimus Crouch, Jr. posing as Alastor Moody routinely cast the Imperius Curse on the students in attempt to teach us to throw it. The Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years shared this class, allowing Draco to observe Katie's progress throughout the year. In Dumbledore's Army in fifth year, we agreed it would be a good idea to be able to throw the Imperius Curse, so we continued practicing it. Before the end of our fifth year, Katie was able to throw the curse every time."

"As for being cursed by the necklace, Katie was not meant to open the package when under the Imperius Curse. When she threw the curse, it became an unfortunate case of 'curiosity killed the cat."

Before Harry could address the last charge, the Minister interrupted him. "Curiosity killed the cat?"

"It is a muggle expression. It means that Katie placed herself in danger by opening a package she didn't know the source of."

"Thank you. Continue."

"Finally, for crimes against humanity as a Death Eater. Draco, as I explained earlier, was under duress to do Voldemort's bidding. He was required to go to a few attacks and revels before returning to school. Since September 1, 1996, Draco has not attended any Death Eater attacks or revels because he was not able to leave Hogwarts."

"How do you know all of this, Harry?" the Minister asked, forgetting all forms of formality.

"My own memories and those of Albus Dumbledore."

"How do you know of Dumbledore's memories?"

"When the final battle was over, I took refuge in his office. I didn't want to be faced with the press or all of the deaths I had caused. I spent most of the day watching the memories in his pensieve."

"Would you be willing to present these memories to the Wizengamot?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you. Is there anything you would like to add, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco did not hear the Minister as he gazed at Harry with shock in his eyes, though not any of his other features. "Mr. Malfoy?" the Minister tried again.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Draco finally replied.

"Is what Mr. Potter said true?"

"Yes, sir." Draco replied, obviously still shocked to those who knew how to read him.

"Is there anything you would like to add?"

"No, sir."

"I think we will adjourn to deliberate now. All those in favor?" Every member of the Wizengamot raised their hand. It was only a formality when Shacklebolt asked for the opposed.

* * *

><p>For the entire two hours the Wizengamot was gone, Harry stood, not looking at Draco despite his attempts to catch the other boy's eye. When the Wizengamot returned and all of the members were seated, the Minister spoke. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, we have found you not guilty of the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, the poisoning of Ronald Weasley, the use of an unforgivable on a minor and the use of an unforgivable, and the cursing of Katie Bell. We lessened the number of counts of crimes against humanity as a Death Eater, but of those that remain, we find you guilty. You are sentenced to one year of parole. As part of that parole, you will be required to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish your education. Each week you will have a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. If we receive good reports from the headmistress, we will reconvene to consider relieving you of your remaining parole upon your graduation. Have you understood everything so far?" At Draco's nod, the Minister continued. "You will spend the rest of your summer on house arrest at Malfoy Manor as you spent it up until today. On August 31, should you need to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies, an Auror will escort you. Your Hogsmeade priveleges have been revoked. For school holidays, you may either spend them at the school or on house arrest at Malfoy Manor. Do you understand your sentence?" Draco merely nodded again. "In that case, this session of the Wizengamot is adjourned."<p>

Everyone but Draco and Harry moved to leave. When the room was mostly empty, Draco turned to Harry. "Thank you. When I came in and saw no one in the witness stands, I thought I was going to join my father," he admitted.

"Don't thank me. I knew you didn't deserve Azkaban, but I never would have been able to help if it weren't for Hermione. She wrote the case, I just had to memorize it," Harry explained.

"Can you thank her for me?"

"You'll see her on the train. You can thank her then," Harry suggested before leaving. It was only Draco and his escorts left in the courtroom.

Draco drank again that night. But not to suppress the pain. He drank to attempt to comprehend why two-thirds of the Golden Trio had helped him. When he finally passed out on his bed, he decided he would never know unless he asked them, but that was never going to happen.

* * *

><p>As the summer continued, Draco began drinking less and less each night. He knew he wouldn't be able to continue his habit when he returned to school, especially not as Head Boy. He was surprised when he opened his letter and the badge fell out, but the Headmistress had explained that, despite what had happened, he was still the top boy in the class, second overall only to Hermione Granger who would be Head Girl. She also explained that she understood the predicament he had been in and she wasn't going to hold it against him.<p>

He also stopped drinking because the pain had lessened. He still had nightmares about all that he had been forced to do, but it helped to know that he wasn't going to be punished for something he didn't want to do in the first place, something he only did to protect his mother.

Because of this, he was completely sober when the Auror came to escort him to Diagon Alley on August 31. It was a quick trip. He didn't see anyone he knew; most were dead or in Azkaban. His escort didn't allow any stops at Fortescue's or anywhere else he didn't need to go.

The same escort picked him up at ten o'clock the next day to take him to the train. Draco was packed and waiting when the Auror arrived so they were quick to apparate to the platform. Because of their expediency, Draco was able to get his stuff stored and make his way to the Heads' compartment without dealing with too many onlookers. He was leaned against the outside wall, the shade pulled over the window to keep people from looking in, reading a book when Hermione Granger walked in. To say he was surprised at what he saw would be an understatement.


	2. Headstrong

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **None for this chapter, really

**A/N:** Well, I had every intention of posting every day, but obviously, that isn't going to work. I didn't realize how hard it was to write 1,500+ words per day until I tried it. Yes, I'm making this up as I go along. I wrote the first chapter on March 31 and posted it on April 1. I started the second chapter on April 1 and have been writing it in what little free time I have had since. Now that the second chapter is posted, I will start on the third. I will post them as I finish them, but the chances of that being by the end of the month are slim to none, especially considering final exams are also at the end of the month. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

><p>The battle had been fierce. Hermione had spent the entire night at Ron's side, fending off Death Eaters, trying to keep them from getting to Harry as he searched for and fought Voldemort. But they had succeeded.<p>

She spent the following day and the next night asleep in the Great Hall. A plethora of cots had been set up in the room for the injured since the Hospital Wing had been destroyed and, even before, it was the biggest room in the castle.

There were two days left before the students would board the train and she used those two days to make plans for her summer. She was originally going to spend July in Dover with her parents, but she just wanted to get away now. She didn't want to deal with the press. She didn't want to deal with the celebrations. She definitely did not want to deal with whatever the Ministry had in store for her, and she knew they had something planned. She was one of the Golden Trio - they would never leave her in peace. So, Hermione wrote to her friend in the United States.

They had met when Hermione and her parents went to Nice for the summer a few years ago. She had been sunning on the beach when an American football had landed in the sand a few feet from her, spraying her with the grainy substance. James, she later learned, ran over to apologize and offered to teach her to play. They had spent the rest of the week playing on the beach, talking in the cafes, and just walking around town. The fact that he was a muggle only helped her decision to visit him.

Her parents picked her up from King's Cross on July 4. After double-checking that her unusually spontaneous vacation was acceptable, she packed a muggle suitcase and caught a taxi to Heathrow airport, explaining to her parents that she would sleep on the plane. She bought a ticket on the first flight to La Guardia airport in New York City before sending James a text message with her arrival time - yes, Hermione had a cellphone, but she only used it during the summer holiday, telling her muggle friends they weren't allowed at school; she had enough to deal with from stuck-up purebloods without flouting muggle technology. She boarded the flight minutes later and promptly fell asleep. She was woken up by the person in the next seat as they touched down on American soil.

It was nearing two in the morning before she finally made her way out into the public area of the airport. She immediately saw James walking towards her in what could only be described as clubbing clothes. He was roughly 6'2" with short black hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a tight black t-shirt to emphasize his muscular chest and arms. He also had on tight, black leather pants to emphasize, well, other parts of his anatomy. "Katie," he shouted when he saw her.

"You must be drunk," Hermione replied, giving him a hug.

"Maybe a little," he conceded before adding, "but there's a reason you have been deemed Katie for the summer."

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, is that reason?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the car - a typical, black town car, complete with driver.

"Hermione is the good girl, focused on her studies. And while that is perfectly nice in Nice, I want you to get the best experience of the city. In order to do that, I have created an alter-ego for you named Katie. I will introduce you before we go out tomorrow. First, though, we both need sleep," James explained as they drove to his flat.

His parents had a town house on Fifth Avenue, where James stayed on holiday from his university. During the summer, however, he stayed in a flat in a different part of the city so his parents could have their society functions and James could still go out with his friends.

When they reached his flat, James carried Hermione's bag up to her room, leaving her with, "Breakfast is anywhere from noon to two."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Katie was the female counterpart to James's alter-ego, Max. Since she arrived on a Sunday, Hermione and James spent a couple of days shopping for Katie's clothes. Hermione fought it at first, saying she had plenty of clothes, but James argued that while Hermione had plenty of clothes, Katie did not. Hermione only agreed when he promised only a couple of outfits.<p>

She should have known better. Once he figured out her sizes, he would leave her in one part of the store under the ruse of shopping for himself but actually going to pick out pieces for her. When he rejoined her, she would have picked out one or two items which he would then buy, letting her think those were the only items from that store. She only discovered what he was doing when, Tuesday afternoon, he dropped all of the bags from that day on Hermione's bed and went to his room to bring in the lot from Monday.

When she turned around to see all of the extra bags, Hermione asked, "James, what did you do?"

"Lie, cheat, and steal?" he answered as though he wasn't sure of the answer himself.

"Apparently," she answered drily. "Why did you buy all of this for an alter-ego I'll probably only have for this summer?"

"Because of that one word: probably. You realize there is a possibility of merging Katie into your established personality and you haven't even tested her out yet. That summer we met was my first summer with Max. Now, I've merged them. I have the same morals and values, but I'll no longer let myself get pushed around. I'm willing to try anything at least once, but I still consider my safety and the legality." James smirked before continuing, "Max's look and confidence attracts the ladies and James's mind traps them."

"I think I'm starting to get it. Max doesn't exist physically, so he can say and do whatever he wants without worrying over retribution. By experiencing that first hand, James gained confidence turning into the person you are today."

"Exactly, my dear. Because, no matter how much money you have or fame, or what you've done in your life, everybody has confidence issues," James explained, coming almost too close to the truth for Hermione's comfort.

As the summer continued, they developed a pattern. Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights, they would go out to clubs and parties. Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday during the day, they would go visit the touristy sights, shop, or see a play. Sundays they would spend recovering on the couch before going to dinner with James's parents.

For the first couple of weeks, when they were going out as Katie and Max, James would pick out Hermione's clothes. He always seemed to pick the least conservative pieces in the closet, but Hermione knew he was just trying to draw her out of her comfort zone. She finally figured it out one day, though her thought process was a little bit different than his. Rather than trying to gain confidence, she decided that since she would probably never see these people again, she could be whoever she wanted to be and nobody would ever know the difference.

When they arrived back at the flat that night, Hermione found an owl waiting at her window. She untied the letter, expecting the bird to take off, but apparently it had been instructed to wait for a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your summer is going well. I hate to bother you with this when I know you're trying to escape from the aftermath of the war, but I really need your help. Draco Malfoy's trial is in a week. I know he's always been a git to us, but that doesn't mean he deserves Azkaban. He's being charged with the attempted murder of Dumbledore, poisoning Ron, using an unforgivable on a minor, cursing Katie Bell, and crimes against humanity as a Death Eater. Is there any hope of keeping him out? Any ideas you have will be helpful. I'm sorry for asking this when you're just trying to get away._

_Harry_

She spent a couple of hours writing out the charges and possible ways to negate them before she thought she had it. She was thankful for all the reading on wizard laws she had done trying to get Harry out of the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year.

_Dear Harry,_

_My summer is going well. I hope the Ministry and the Prophet aren't being too much of a bother for you. As for Malfoy's case, I think I have it figured out. _

_For the attempted murder, poisoning Ron, cursing Katie, and crimes against humanity, all of these were committed under duress. You said he claimed that Voldemort was threatening his mother. _

_For poisoning Ron, it was unintentional. It could be considered negligence on Slughorn's part. _

_For use of an unforgivable on a minor, he was also a minor at the time, so that should be lessened to simply use of an unforgivable. Also, in connection with cursing Katie, he easily could have watched her progress at throwing the Imperius throughout fourth year, and again as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad in fifth year. He easily could have known she would be able to throw it._

_For cursing Katie with the necklace, she was not meant to open it while under the Imperius. It was unfortunate that, after throwing it, she decided to open a package of which she did not know the source._

_As for the crimes against humanity, once again, he was under duress and he only attended them in the summer before sixth year._

_You will most likely have to present memories for all of this. He will as well. You may also want to consider other possible testimonies to corroborate your story, such as his mother or Professor Snape._

_Don't tell Ron, but I agree. Despite all he's done, Malfoy does not deserve Azkaban. Good luck._

_Hermione_

She was surprised to find herself believing what she said. She did not want to hear that Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban. It was not his fault he had been forced to follow in his father's footsteps.

* * *

><p>After the night of the letter, Hermione spent another three weeks in New York City, following the same routine they had set in the first weeks. By the time she left, she found she was more comfortable in the Katie clothes. She liked feeling like the center of attention when she walked down the street. Not like the wallflower she had been before. Now she was the main attraction, not some sidekick to be overlooked.<p>

She wore the jeans and a t-shirt look at home after she arrived since she wasn't sure how her parents would react to the short skirts and the tight cropped tops that made up most of her closet now. But she finally made an appearance on the morning of September 1. She wore a tight, black, leather mini-skirt with ripped, bleach-stained, black tights, white Doc Martens, and an Adam Saaks shirt. Her father wasn't too happy about her appearance, but what father wants to see his baby girl dressed like that. Her mother, however, was happy to see her daughter finally comfortable with her body.

Hermione had five minutes to get on board when she finally arrived at the train station. She quickly stashed her trunk in the storage compartment before making her way to the head compartment in the front of the train. She had been excited to find her head badge waiting for her when she got home, but she was curious to find out who got Head Boy. She was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sprawled across a bench when she opened the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a note about how a muggle would not understand the use of owls for communication: I'm assuming that these obviously intelligent creatures (the owls, that is) know how to work with the various postal services around the world.


	3. F You

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Language.

**A/N:** Two chapters in one day. Pretty awesome considering there was a week between my first two chapters. Of course, this one is also about one-third the length of the first two. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

><p>"You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked, not intending to sound so astonished.<p>

"Yes. It's insulting that you seem so surprised," he replied, trying to sound blasé.

"Sorry. I just didn't realize you were coming back. I hadn't heard anything since Harry wrote to me before your trial," she explained.

"Well, this is part of the terms of my parole - to complete my schooling. I guess I just got lucky to still be considered for Head." He was trying to sound as though he didn't care, and failing. He ducked his head before adding, "And thank you for helping Potter."

"It was really nothing," Hermione brushed it off. "It was just a couple of hours. Imagine what I could have come up with sober."

"Excuse me for failing to believe you imbibed anything with an alcohol content, much less enough to be considered intoxicated. I doubt you'd even consider rum raisin ice cream," Draco scoffed.

"Perhaps the old me, but believe it or not, you're not the only person who can change," Hermione smirked.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Speaking of change, how about the topic. Let's talk about our duties so I can find my friends," Draco said, not taking the bait.

"Fine, we've got to make a schedule for nightly patrols until we can have a meeting with the prefects. We've also got to tell them their passwords before the feast so they can take the first years," Hermione began. It only took about half an hour to make a schedule for the next five nights. Then they would meet with the prefects on Saturday to make a schedule to better suit their studies. Before they left, Hermione gave Draco the task of telling the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects, saying she would get those from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>After performing her task, Hermione went back to where she had seen her friends. On her way to find the Hufflepuff prefects, she had seen Harry and Ginny snuggled on a bench together, assuming Ron was across from them, waiting for her. When she reached the compartment, however, she found that wasn't the case.<p>

"What the hell?" Hermione screamed, causing Lavender Brown to jump from her perch on Ron's lap.

"Hey, Hermione. What took you so long?" Ron asked as though nothing was wrong.

"I've been taking care of head duties with Malfoy. No need to ask what you've been up to."

"What are you so angry about, Hermione?" Ron asked. Apparently he really was that dense.

"Perhaps the fact that I walk in to find Lavender on your lap. Did the end of last year mean nothing to you?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah. The _end_ of last year meant a lot. But let me be sure: do you mean the end where we were fighting for our lives, not sure if we would live to see the next day? Or the end where you ran off to America and didn't write for two months?" Hermione could not believe Ron actually thought he was right.

"I meant the end of last year when you said my name in your sleep, not that bint's. And to clarify, do you mean the battle where I fought by your side for hours, saving your arse more than once. And how do you suggest I explain owl post to a muggle?" Harry and Ginny, who had stayed quiet for most of the argument, were clearly shocked by her language. It would seem Katie had affected more than just her style.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," Ron said, turning red.

"Girlfriend? I'll talk about that crazy, obsessive whore however I please. You don't own me Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied with a scowl to rival Snape's. She turned to Harry and Ginny before leaving: "Lovely to see you again. I'll be in the head compartment if you need me."

* * *

><p>When she arrived back at the head compartment, Hermione found Draco in much the same position as she had before. The only difference being the profuse sadness in his eyes. "I take it your reunion went about as well as mine," she tried.<p>

He seemed to know she wasn't trying to insult him when he replied, "So it would seem."


	4. The Bird and the Worm

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Language.

**A/N:** I must say, I'm doing much better at this whole updating thing now than I was at the beginning of the month. Because of my success, I give you another chapter.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't all that excited to find out what his friends thought of him now, but he didn't know how long he could be in the same room with the new Hermione. She was <em>hot<em> now. Someone had taught her how to dress. And damn, her confidence was almost scary. Draco let Hermione do what she wanted as far as their duties were concerned, knowing that would get it done faster than if he fought her.

Draco passed the prefects he needed to speak to on the way to find his friends. After leaving the Slytherin prefects, who had given their Prince due respect, giving him hope, Draco passed Crabbe and Goyle. He quickly left when, every time he tried to speak, they either spoke over him or ignored him completely.

Farther down the train, Draco found Pansy, Blaise, and Theo sitting together. When Draco opened the door, Theo was the first to look up. He gave the blonde boy a sad look, as though he knew what was about to happen. Theo quickly looked away when Pansy began speaking, not wanting to have any part in this.

"Well, look here, boys. Draco has decided to grace us by returning," Pansy began. "So, I guess the train ride last year was all talk? You didn't kill Dumbledore; you didn't help the Dark Lord. You really didn't do much of anything, did you? You couldn't even switch sides properly. You were _almost_ a traitor. You _almost_ helped ruin our chances at pureblood supremacy. You are useless. The younger years only prove their stupidity by still believing you to be their Prince. I'll be sure to correct them after the feast tonight."

"Very well, Pansy. But know that I will do everything in my power to defend my position. And considering I am Head Boy, my power is much greater than yours." Draco turned to leave, hoping Theo got the message in case he wanted to talk.

* * *

><p>When Draco got back to the head compartment, he saw the room was empty. 'Of course the Golden Trio would be closer than ever after the battle,' he thought. He was angry at the idea that they could still be happy when he was not.<p>

Draco was surprised when Hermione returned just a few minutes after he did. "I take it your reunion went about as well as mine," she said after sitting down.

"So it would seem," he admitted. 'If my friends don't like me, why not make new ones,' he thought. 'The girl that kept me out of Azkaban seems like a good place to start.'

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, clearly trying to make an effort.

"There's not really much to say. The goons ignored me. Pansy called me a useless traitor. Blaise just sat there. Theo, at least, had the grace to look upset to be losing his oldest friend," he said, admitting much more than he normally would. Hermione looked as though she was about to respond when he added, "And Pansy is going to try to impeach me after the feast, when I'm not there to defend my position."

"As head boy?" Hermione asked, forgetting what she had been about to say.

"No. As Slytherin Prince. I've heard some call you the Gryffindor Princess, but that's really just a title for being bright and the epitome of Gryffindor values. In Slytherin, to be the Prince means I have the most power under the Head of House. In first year, I had more power than the Prefects," he explained, wanting to show he would make an effort, too.

"Wow. Of course Slytherin would have a hierarchy," Hermione commented jokingly.

"Who else would need one," Draco responded in kind. "Noble Gryffindors always do the right thing. Ravenclaws do the smart thing. Hufflepuffs are too scared to do anything. Slytherins can take there pick of the three, so they need someone to make that decision."

"Just tell her all our secrets, why don't you?" they heard from the door. Whipping his head around, Draco found Theo with a hopeful smile.

"Theo," Draco greeted, feigning indifference.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. I would have sat with you up here, but I didn't know how you would be after the trial, if you would even want company. I don't believe anything Pansy said and I am willing to do what I can to help you keep your position," Theo said.

"You're forgiven, Theo. Meet Hermione Granger." Turning to Hermione, he added, "Granger, meet Theodore Nott."

"You may call me Hermione," she said, holding out her hand.

She had intended for a handshake, but instead, he bowed low over her hand, kissing her knuckles. "You must call me Theo, Princess."

Rather than respond to the title, she turned to Draco, pointedly saying, "You may call me Hermione, as well."

"And I suppose you intend to call me Draco?" She nodded. "And if I say no?"

"You always seemed quite fond of Drakey-poo," she replied with a cheeky grin.

He glared, but more with resignation than anger. "Then Draco it shall be, Hermione."

* * *

><p>They continued the rest of the train ride in much the same fashion: antagonizing each other, without truly angering. They were about to change into their robes when there was a hesitant knock on the door. Hermione opened the door to let Harry into the compartment while Draco and Theo took up stance by the window. They were ready to defend themselves and Hermione, if needed, but did not want to provoke the Savior without just cause.<p>

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted, not wanting to ruin her friendship with Harry just because of Ron.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm sorry about earlier. I wanted to tell you over the summer, but I didn't want to ruin your vacation. I told him to tell you before you found out on your own, but as you saw, he didn't listen," Harry explained.

"It's fine, Harry. It wasn't your responsibility or your news to tell me. I'm sorry you had to see me like that," Hermione soothed.

"Like what?" Draco cut in, curious to what happened since Hermione had not told of her reunion.

"You know when we went to find our friends?" He nodded for her to continue. "Well, I found Lavender straddling Ron. I don't know if you noticed or remember, but he and I were quite close at the end of last year. I mistakenly believed that, despite escaping the publicity after the battle, the closeness would be maintained. I was a bit… vexed."

"She called Lavender a bint and a crazy, obsessive whore," Harry clarified.

"I know Draco said you changed, Princess, but that is polar opposite," Theo commented.

"Well, I just wanted to come apologize. And Ginny said to say hi and congratulations. She would have come by herself, but didn't want to risk Ron saying something to Molly," Harry said.

"Tell her I said thank you and I understand. And both of you need to find me this week so I can show you where the head dorms are. That way you know where to find me," Hermione ordered.

"Oh. No. It's perfectly fine by me to invite Scarhead and the Weaslette into our rooms," Draco said.

"I'm letting you invite Theo," Hermione responded.

"Excuse me for assuming, but it appeared as though you actually liked him," Draco retorted.

Hermione decided to ignore him rather than rise to the bait. She turned to Harry and told him, "Go put your robes on. We're almost there. And don't forget to come find me."

After changing into their own robes, Hermione and Draco argued the benefits and failures of their friends the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Theo just sat to the side, chuckling at what no one else seemed to notice.


	5. Bad Company

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Nothing, really. Maybe some angst.

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been so long. I had final exams to review for and take and several papers to write. As for this story, I will be updating with 1500+ words every week from here on out in accordance with the rules in Shira Lansys's "The Long Haul Competition" for which I have submitted this story. If I update more than that, fantastic, but I do have another story in the planning stages as well as another long competition to get started on. The start of the competition piece should be up by the end of next week - an introduction and the first real chapter. The start of the personal piece probably won't be up until June-ish, though, if you want to look for them. Anyways, have at it. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>Despite the loss of the Headmaster, the opening feast was much the same as usual. The first years were sorted; the food was served; the students were reminded that the Forbidden Forest was thus named for a reason. After introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor - Professor McRae - Headmistress McGonagall dismissed the older students and asked the prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories.<p>

Draco and Hermione were excited to get back to their room. While they had had good reunions with most of their classmates, both had received icy glares from former friends. They found each other just outside of the Great Hall and made their way to their rooms together. On the third floor, they approached a painting of a forest with a woman peeking out from behind a tree. Draco gave the password and held open the portrait as he waved Hermione through before him.

Their common room was done in dark blue and sage green. A green sofa in front of the fire place with dark blue arm chairs on either side. The area rug protecting their feet from the cold stones was a dark blue background with a sage Celtic knot design overlaid on top. The mantelpiece was white marble and in sharp contrast to the dark stones around it. There was a door on either side of the fire place, each with a name and leading to the bedrooms. There was a third door on the opposite wall next to a kitchen set into the nook the third room created.

Knowing what was behind the fireplace, Draco and Hermione decided to discover what was behind door number three. Hermione opened the door into a library to rival the main Hogwarts library. Draco saw the look of pure joy on Hermione's face and just laughed.

"What?" she asked, turning to him, confused.

"You just haven't changed as much as it appeared," he explained.

"Is it that I haven't changed or that I haven't changed in the ways in which you assumed I meant?" she retorted. Throughout the train ride, both had come to enjoy their banter.

"I assume nothing. You said that you had changed," Draco replied. Even he knew it was weak. She decided to explain the situation rather than prove herself the better debater.

"I did change, just not every aspect of my personality. I am still the bookworm that bests you in every class. I am still fiercely loyal to my friends, though it includes you but not Ron. I am still the only Gryffindor brave enough to argue with Professor Snape. The difference is that I am now willing to speak my mind to everyone. I know what I want, can admit that I want it, and will do what I have to in order to get it. The best way to describe it would be to say I've gained confidence, but it feels like so much more than that."

Without acknowledging that she had said anything, Draco turned, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be soda from the refrigerator before turning and sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Curious as to what caused his reaction, Hermione followed him the whole way.

When Hermione was seated in the arm chair facing him, Draco spoke. "You're too easy."

"Excuse me?" Hermione had never known someone so perplexing as Draco Malfoy.

"It was a test. It always appeared to me that in order to get you to do anything, one need only spark your curiosity or your need to be the best. The test showed me that it wasn't so much your personality had changed, but your demeanor and self-image. You're still the know-it-all, but you're no longer ashamed of it."

After a moment of astonished silence, Hermione admitted, "That is the best way I have heard it explained."

He debated thanking her for the compliment. When the time for it had passed, he gave up and asked, "What brought this change about?"

"After the battle, I wanted to get away from the press and the Ministry so I visited a muggle friend of mine in America for the summer. He had created an alter-ego for himself in order to gain more confidence several years ago. He decided that in order to have the best experience I needed an alter-ego. I decided to just play along for the summer. When he explained it, he said the two personalities might end up merging and he turned out to be correct."

"And the clothes?" At this point Draco just wanted to keep her talking. He knew once he stopped questioning her she would ask about his own summer. He was beginning to regret starting a conversation with the girl.

"Partly to help with the transformation. Mostly to have something that didn't stand out in clubs," she explained. He had hoped her response would be longer. Draco braced himself for the inevitable. "Calm down, Draco." His shock was apparent. "I know in normal circumstances it would be polite for me to ask about your summer in return but I'm on a first-name basis with the Minister. I think I've got the idea how your summer was. If you want to talk about it, that's great, but I realize you probably don't."

"Thank you," he replied automatically. Hermione had never heard him so sincere about anything. Draco wasn't entirely sure he had ever been as sincere as he was about his gratitude in that moment.

"I do have one question, though." Draco gave an exasperated sigh. He should have known she of all people would have a question. She would always have a question.

"What is it?"

"I know you told Dumbledore that you joined to save your mother - I saw the memories - but was that the only reason?"

"Yes and no. That was my only reason. I'm sure she could have found a way to save herself if I had gone to Dumbledore. She was the epitome of Slytherin ideals in her years here, much like you are in Gryffindor. However, I couldn't be sure and I wasn't going to risk the only person who had ever truly loved me. Professor Snape - he is my godfather - came close, but he can't get past the physical similarities to my father. He believes the similarities extend to my personality as well and won't take the time for me to prove him wrong. Bellatrix would have loved me if she were not insane. As for my father, he had promised me to the Dark Lord before I was born. That alone should explain both my father's feelings for me and the only other reason I joined the Dark Lord."

"Why did your father promise you to him?" asked the ever curious girl.

"At the time, the Dark Lord was at the height of his power. No one considered that a year and a half later a baby would as good as kill him. Many of his followers had decided to train their children in the dark arts in order to show the Dark Lord their loyalty. My father, wanting to be his most loyal follower, took it a step farther and promised the Dark Lord that he could dictate my instruction. If he deemed the first thing I learn be the unforgivables, I would have been bending the house elves to my will, torturing those that defied me, and killing them afterwards before I could walk. Looking back on it, my father most likely intended for me to take over after the Dark Lord's reign. There would have been no higher position than father to the Dark Lord's heir."

Hermione thought Draco didn't appear angry at his father or sad at what could have been his future but uncomfortable with talking about it. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"It's not your fault. It didn't happen so it's not really anyone's fault." Draco paused. He inserted some humor with his next comment. "Don't expect me to thank Potter for existing."

Hermione knew what he was attempting to do and decided to go along with it. "I don't. I doubt people could handle a truce between the two of you. They might think the world is finally ending."

Draco let out a short, macabre laugh at that. "And what would they think of a truce between you and I?"

"A truce between us? They'd never believe it. Peace between the marked, Slytherin, pureblood Prince and Gryffindor's muggleborn Princess, friend to Harry Potter. It's just not possible." Her tone implied a joke, but not enough for Draco to be certain. Before he could respond, she stood and walked to her bedroom. She wished him a good night before closing the door.

Draco stayed on the sofa. He heard her going about getting ready for bed in the background but his attention was on her last comment. He must have gone over it a hundred times that night - her tone, her diction, … - but he couldn't decide: was she joking or telling him how she really felt? Could there be peace between them?


	6. Poker Face

**Title:** Through the Fire and the Flames

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the songs used for the title and chapter headings belong to their respective owners. I did not and will not receive any payment for this work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Underage drinking

**A/N:** If you didn't see, I have updated chapter 5 with the actual chapter rather than the author's note it was. You should read that if you haven't already. This chapter is later than I said it would be and for that I am sorry. I don't know when the next chapter for this will be up because I have another multi-chap to work on for a challenge. I want to get at least two chapters in that done, maybe three, but then I will start alternating. I apologize for being the worst updater ever, but real life has been hectic lately. Anyways, here it is. Please review.

* * *

><p>The morning of the first day of classes, the seventh year students discovered the Headmistress had been listening to Dumbledore's portrait a bit more than they had previously thought: all of the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins shared all of their classes. To those who asked - usually only the bravest of the lions - she claimed she wanted to create a sense of unity after the war; these petty rivalries were how the war started. In defense of her decision, she stated that the current seventh year students had had the worst rivalries as a whole in all of her years at Hogwarts. "The younger years will look to you as examples," she told Ron Weasley when he had attempted to change her mind.<p>

Because of this, the Head Boy and Girl had matching schedules, only finding separation in their free time - not that either of them minded, of course. They were happy to pair together in all of their classes, assuring each the best marks in their year: Draco, to help with his parole, and Hermione because she would not settle for anything less. During the breaks in the day when they did not have classes, the two would separate to study; Draco would sequester himself in their private library while Hermione would take what books she needed to lay in the sun by the lake. They would reconvene in their common room after dinner to proof each other's work, challenge each other's arguments, or just talk. Through all of this time together, they began to be able to read each other. Neither noticed it, though, until the second Friday of the year.

Hermione had been a bit distant during Potions that morning. As they were packing up, she told Draco not to make plans for that evening. She didn't give him a chance to respond before running to catch up with Theo rather than walk with Draco as she usually did. She gave Theo barely more time than she had given Draco before running off to talk to Harry as well, whom she walked with the rest of the way to Transfiguration.

Hermione knew she had confused Draco with her seemingly spontaneous actions. She also knew she only continued to frustrate him by ignoring his questions about her actions. She saw he needed to relax, though, and when that combined with her alter ego's need for release, she decided to surprise him with a party that night.

She dutifully doled out the tasks to have it ready within a day. She organized a playlist featuring songs from the clubs she had gone to in New York. She also set up a rainbow bar with unique drinks in every color of the rainbow, all of them made with a vodka base. She asked Harry to do two things: first, ask Dobby to get ten cases of vodka and stash them in her room; second, ask Ginny to invite any sixth or seventh year Gryffindors that did not have problems with Slytherins. She gave Theo two tasks, as well: to invite any sixth or seventh year Slytherins that did not have problems with Gryffindors or Draco and to distract Draco for as long as possible after dinner.

Theo decided to get Draco up in the air, but even flying could only distract him for so long. After practicing and showering in the locker room (at Theo's suggestion), the two made their way from the pitch to the castle around nine o'clock. By the time they made it to the head dorms it was quarter after and the party was in full swing.

Theo went through first and, without turning to see Draco's reaction, made his way to a group of girls. Draco kept his face impassive and only paused for a second before making his way to the line of rainbow colored drinks set up on the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and common room. Hermione watched him from across the room and, though he appeared normal, she could feel something was wrong. She crossed the room as he inspected the drinks and placed a hand on his shoulder as he picked a lime green drink.

"The pink one on the end is my favorite, but that is a close second," she said, trying to gauge the situation. She had to yell to be heard over the pounding music.

"I'll be sure to try it next," he replied, not giving anything away.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

"I'm just a little tired from flying." He wasn't lying, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"But that's not what's making you angry," Hermione pushed.

"No, it's not. But I'm not going to yell it out in a crowded room," he snapped before making his way to his room. After silencing his door from the noise on the other side, Draco threw himself on his bed and began to think, trying to discover just what Hermione saw that gave him away.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Draco walk across the room and close his door. When she turned back, she grabbed a dark blue drink and banished the rest. She knew lack of alcohol would be one of the quickest ways to get rid of everybody. Any stragglers she would kick out at ten. 'That will give Draco time to think and cool off,' she thought.<p>

"Aww. I didn't get to try any," she heard behind her.

"I'm sorry, Theo. Pick a color," she said dejectedly. Theo could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Give me a purple, my dear," he replied, trying to get her to smile. She did, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You're a braver man than I. Very few can handle the purple." She called one back to her and handed it to him.

"Braver than the Gryffindor Princess? I doubt that. But thank you." He grimaced as the first sip went down, but didn't put it down. "Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"Draco's mad," she answered simply.

"What about?"

"I don't know. Probably something to do with the party. When I asked him, though, he only said that he didn't want to talk about it in a room full of people."

"Typical Draco," Theo replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know if you've noticed but Draco is a very private person. If he is going to tell someone something personal, he is going to do everything in his power to make sure only that person hears and that they won't tell anyone. I'm talking three different silencing wards of varying degrees of strength and difficulty to get through and an unbreakable vow to never speak of it with anyone but Draco."

"Oh. Yeah," was all she replied.

Theo gave her a moment to think before asking, "Is that why you banished all of the booze?"

"Yeah. It's the quickest way to clear out a party. I'm going to kick out any stragglers in thirty minutes."

"Or you could just say Snape's on his way," Theo suggested with an evil grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes before replying, "I'm not going to lie, but if someone happens to overhear us discussing telling everyone **Snape is on his way**, what can we do?"

The pair heard someone near them exclaim, "Snape!" The music cut off and someone yelled "Scatter!" from the center of the room. Hermione had never seen so many people go through a portrait hole in so little time before in her life and she was quite certain she never would again.

Hermione called back a deep red colored drink for herself and a pink one for Draco before making her way to his door. She told Theo to scatter as she moved across the room. He claimed he was going to call up some elves and direct their cleaning but she knew he was staying for moral support in case some part of the coming discussion went wrong.

* * *

><p>Draco was surprised to hear a knock so soon after retreating to his room. He un-warded the door as he moved to open it, only to find Hermione holding a drink out to him. He was surprised again when he saw the room behind her was empty except for Theo.<p>

"You said you would try the pink one," Hermione offered.

He took the drink and sipped it. "You were right. It is better." He knew what she wanted, but she needed to prove that she wanted to know. He wasn't going to just give it to her.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked, gesturing into his room.

Draco moved to let her in. After closing the door, he moved around her to sit on the edge of his bed. He gestured for her to join him but she remained standing.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she began. "I thought you might want a chance to relax. You've seemed so stressed lately and … rigid. But it turned into something selfish because my alter ego needed a release. I realize now that if you wanted to have a party, you would have suggested it. I should have talked to you about it first but I didn't. So, I'm sorry." She trailed off at the end.

"You're forgiven, Hermione. To be honest, you were right: I do need to do something to relax. But it can't be a party, Hermione, especially not one with alcohol."

"Why can't it be a party?" From what Hermione had heard Slytherin parties were the things of legends.

"Because we aren't supposed to have parties unless they've been approved by a teacher. And any party that has been approved by a teacher doesn't have alcohol because we aren't supposed to have alcohol on school grounds," Draco explained.

"I know the rules, but I never realized you were one to obey them," Hermione admitted, still confused.

"I wasn't. But now, if McGonagall hears that I've been breaking rules, she has to report it to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And they will send aurors to collect me and I will spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."

Her shock was plain on her face. Hermione dropped down next to Draco and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I didn't even think about that."

Draco's arms had reflexively gone around her back. He rubbed her back soothingly as he replied, "It's fine, Hermione. Just, next time, maybe have it in an abandoned classroom." The chuckle in his voice could barely be heard, but Hermione knew it was there.


	7. Hiatus

This story will be going on hiatus for a while for four reasons. One, with school and other real-life responsibilities, I just can't find time to work on it. Two, when I began this story Draco/Hermione was my OTP but it is no longer even in my top three so on the rare occasion I do find time to write, this story is difficult for me to continue. Three, as I reread some of this story, I feel it is just one cliché after another and that is not something I want to continue. Four, as I read through the plan for the rest of the story, it feels very childlike which is not something I want to produce.

That being said, when I find time to write regularly again, I will most likely go through the plan for this story and what I have already written and rewrite it all. Until such time, however, this story will remain incomplete.


End file.
